


tiny rhythms

by LittleMusing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma fidgets. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiny rhythms

Shouyou doesn't pick it up at first, but spending a lot of time with Kenma meant he noticed one habit of the older boy's: he was constantly fidgeting. Shouyou likens it to himself bouncing all around the court, except far more understated, like Kenma always is. He wonders if the other has realized this, but perhaps not. 

If he had nothing to hold, Kenma's hands would be balled up in his pockets, but then his foot would start tapping the floor impatiently. Kenma never said a word, of course. When they held hands, that seemed like the only time Kenma would actually relax, not completely, but more at ease. 

Shouyou gets Kenma a crow keychain he finds in a Tokyo shop by an amazing stroke of luck, and gets a cat one for himself. He's dismayed when Kenma reports the keychain broken merely a few days after he's left Tokyo, but Kenma assures him the crow is fine. Shouyou dares not bring his cat with him and removes it from his bag. He presses the importance of this keychain to Natsu, who nods solemnly at her elder brother. She does ask to look at it from time to time but loses interest quickly, not fully grasping its meaning.

Seeing Kenma again much much later on, during their next training camp, Shouyou sees Kenma is pretty much always holding something. The ball, his phone or alternatively, any of his consoles, and of course, Shouyou's hand. His fingers absently rub his knuckles, a sensation Shouyou's come to enjoy when they're sitting together and Kenma's showing all the interesting apps he's got with his other hand. 

When it's time to sleep, Kenma shows the crow keychain, sans chain. He'd been carrying that on his person ever since he got it, he admits, face slightly pink. Shouyou is once again dejected, this time because he was so worried about breaking it, he didn't bring his cat keychain. He decides to shower Kenma with more affection to compensate. Kenma says this was very much like him to do, face a shade redder, with Shouyou clinging to his arm. The younger boy notes Kenma's still holding on to the charm as they doze off.

Shouyou gets them matching sun charms this time, after surreptiously confirming both their phones can have one attached. He finds Kenma's shy smile of appreciation so cute he feels like his heart would burst. He'd try to lift the other into the air and scream about his adorable boyfriend but Kenma would probably pass out from shock, and worse, never want to talk to Shouyou again. So he sticks to a really tight hug, and the feeling of Kenma's fingers tapping a tune on his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this same habit, where I just can't keep still if I don't hold something. I also have a broken charm - one of Tsurumaru Kuninaga - who somehow broke off my DS (D:) but he's intact! I carry him around just because, now, even though I have like a million other charms I bought.
> 
> Maybe this is why Kenma is my favourite...
> 
> My tumblr is @ fortunaourania; don't mind all the Touken Ranbu and Love Live! cough


End file.
